


Pierce

by Hansine



Series: Tattoo Artist AU [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansine/pseuds/Hansine
Summary: pierce/ pɪərs /verb (used with object),pierced, pierc·ing.to penetrate into or run through (something), as a sharp, pointed dagger, object, or instrument doesverb (used without object),to force or make a way into or through something; penetrate:to pierce to the heart.He thought he’d come out with either a daith or an industrial piercing. He did not expect to also come out pierced right through the heart.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Tattoo Artist AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617928
Comments: 28
Kudos: 148





	Pierce

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what came over me and why I wrote this but here we are. It’s not… completely PWP hah. Please enjoy <3
> 
> [Definition](https://www.dictionary.com/browse/pierce?s=t) in the summary comes from dictionary.com

“You sure you haven’t had anything to drink?”

Sasuke swallowed, unable to resist looking down at the swell of her ass. It wasn’t especially big, but it looked like it was going to fit just right in his hands, maybe spilling over just a little. It was like they were made for him to hold.

“Sir?”

“Huh? What?”

He shook his head, snapping out of his brief daydream.

“No coffee or alcohol today?” she repeated, flashing him a gentle smile.

“Nope, no coffee.” She was really distracting. He tried to think about how much of a struggle it was to go without his afternoon cup instead. That way maybe he could save face and pretend he hadn’t been staring at the fact that her leather skirt stuck to her like a second skin.

“Have you decided what kind you wanted? You said on the phone you weren’t sure.” Her smile grew wider as she leaned on the counter, elbows sliding on the varnished wooden tabletop. It forced him to look down, this time eyes landing on the curve of her breasts and the slight dip in between, the low collar of her tank top managing to just barely cover her cleavage.

“I thought I’d get your opinion on that. I’m good either way.”

She motioned for him to turn sideways, Sasuke following obediently. His heart was hammering against his chest as he waited.

“You get headaches much?” She plopped down on her seat as she bent down under the counter. He could hear her rifle through the things there, looking for something undoubtedly.

“Sometimes.” Her top was hiking up, exposing the small of her back and the tail end of a tattoo. He wondered who inked her, since clearly it wasn’t an area she could reach herself. Maybe she designed the piece herself and had a friend do it. Surely she had tattoo artist friends, or at least someone from this shop.

“There’s no promises but for some people I heard a daith piercing helps. Mimics acupuncture, or something like that.” She smiled again as she stood up, one hand pulling her shirt back into place, the other flipping open a case full of different earrings. “Pick a starter piece, though I personally recommend the curved barbell. You don’t look like a hoop kinda guy.”

He peered into the little compartments.

“Yeah, let’s go with that.”

The trip was short from the reception area to her workspace, but he managed to take the time to look around. It was a clean space, mostly neutral colors, with albums lined up along a shelf with the picture of the artist in front and their names embossed in a matte gold. Hers was among them, a couple of albums displayed prominently at eye level.

“Nervous?” She patted the seat back before turning around to draw the privacy curtain and prepare the materials. He noted that the curved barbell he chose was on a nearby high table, still in its little plastic bag, as he made himself comfortable on the chair. Or attempted to anyway.

“I’m about to get a needle jabbed into my ear. What do you think?” he drawled, gripping on the arm rests, knuckles turning white. He flinched when he heard her snap on her gloves.

“Can always back out. Only thing I’ll charge you will be these gloves. I haven’t used anything else.”

Sasuke expected a teasing tone, but to his surprise her voice was soft and gentle. He distantly wondered if that’s what she sounded like basking in the afterglow of a hot fuck.

“You did take that pain killer before coming in right?”

He heard the wheels of her chair and table move towards him. He nodded as he closed his eyes, preparing himself for the pain. Sasuke reminded himself this was something he wanted, not a dare or some stupid idea he got from a night out on the town. He had done his research and one of the best daith piercers in town was one small, pink haired woman named Haruno Sakura who was undoubtedly one of the best fucks in town. 

“Take deep breaths. It’s going to hurt but it’ll be over sooner than you think.”

He closed his eyes, listening to the whirring of the wheels as she moved back and forth between him and the materials she had set out, trying to ignore the astringent scent of disinfectant she was using and pushing the image of the hypodermic needle he had seen on the work tray.

“I’ll count it down for you, don’t worry.” He felt her massage his neck a little, trying to get him to relax. “It’s only going to hurt more if you’re tense.”

Taking in a deep breath, he held it for a couple of counts before exhaling everything out.

“That’s better.”

He shivered. She sounded far too close for his comfort, and he swore he could feel her breath on his skin as she tugged at his ear to expose as much of his daith to her as possible.

He exhaled when he felt the slight push of the needle, following her instructions to take a deep breath as she started to pierce the innermost cartilage of his ear.

.

.

.

.

“Here you go. After care instructions.” Sakura smiled brightly, handing Sasuke a detailed piece of paper. “I know it hurts now but try not to touch it. Don’t want it to get infected. Takes about four to twelve months, on average, for the healing to complete but for some it can go down to about six.”

Sasuke nodded, trying to ignore the throbbing in his ear. He did like her choice, unassuming but obvious enough if you tried to look. At least his father wouldn’t be visibly disappointed in his choice of accessories (again). Maybe he’ll get an industrial piercing next time, just to piss him off further. Well meaning as his father was, most days, he still had ridiculous standards for his sons.

“Here you go. If you have a hard time submerging your ear in a bowl of salt water, you can always thoroughly soak a paper towel and press it against your piercing for the same amount of time.” She handed him a bottle of saline solution, good for a handful of soaks at least.

“Thanks. I should, uh, go now.”

“Don’t sleep on your side,” she chimed, walking the few steps alongside him to the door. “But, maybe I should go with to make sure.”

Sasuke froze, wondering if he heard correctly.

“Don’t think I didn’t see you staring at my ass and my tits.” Sakura grinned, all Cheshire-like and amused. Her smile only grew wider as Sasuke turned even redder. “Usually I don’t care for that sort of thing and I’d have kicked you out but you’re cute and my type.”

“I’m really not this awkward but I was just taken aback by how you looked,” he managed to rasp out, turning around and pulling Sakura towards him by the waist.

“Got the night to show me that. I’ll just close shop. You were my only appointment tonight and I’m the only one here.”

She tiptoed and pressed a small kiss beside his mouth before pulling away from his hold to close shop.

“Take a seat, I’ll be done in a few minutes!”

He sank down on one of the chairs in the waiting areas, stunned at the evening’s turn of events.

.

.

.

.

He pushed the flared part of her leather skirt up along her hips, groaning as he felt the heels of her feet dig into his ass. The ride back to his place felt excruciating, and he had barely locked the door of his apartment when she’d jumped him. Not that it was an unpleasant feeling. He was right about how her backside fit perfectly in his hands as he squeezed it lightly, pulling a groan from her. He barely managed to push her up against the wall, her thumbs rubbing gently across his cheek bones as she tilted his head back.

“Nice car, nice place,” she murmured softly when they finally slowed down, still pinned between a rock and a hard place. He rolled his hips in response, pushing up his straining erection into her, a little more than smug and pleased when her head tilted back as her neck was bared.

“I get by.” He trailed kisses along her collarbone, just above the ink peeking out, and up towards the back of her ear. His eyes zoned in on the feathers and spiral pattern there, dragging the flat of his tongue over it and making note of it for later. He’d take a better look when he wasn’t about to try to drag out orgasm after orgasm from the woman in his arms, maybe even bite a bruise over it. She’d probably be mad though, but it was just a bruise and it’d fade in a few days.

“You get b—” Sakura gasped when he bit into her skin, melting a little further into his arms when he laved over the spot apologetically. He felt his ego inflate even more when she leaned her head slightly, giving him more access.

“Let me down, I want to do something.”

He felt a little more than insulted that she could still talk, but then again, they were barely getting started. Sasuke relented, but not before nudging her cheek with his nose to make her face him so he could kiss her, gently letting her slide down but decided to push her even further against the wall. That, apparently, didn’t stop her from unbuttoning his jeans, and shoving her hand inside his boxer briefs. Her hand felt cool against his burning skin.

Sasuke hissed, groaning and unable to stop his hips from bucking into her hand, biting down on his lower lip when he felt her fingers dance on the underside of his cock, nails scraping lightly at the pressure he liked. How she even knew that instinctively, he’d never know. All he could think about was her hand smearing his pre and alternating squeezes and scrapes. He wasn’t even sure when he’d started gasping and pressing his forehead against her shoulder.

“Sakura… I’m close.” He barely managed to ground that out, hissing when her fingers wrapped around the base of his cock, squeezing it tight, and holding it there. He could feel her shoulders shaking as he groaned, biting back all the curse words he wanted to throw out. The vixen.

“D’you have condoms?”

“Bedside table.” His breathing finally started to slow as she pulled out her hand from inside his pants. Sasuke ignored the stickiness as he grabbed her wet hand and pulled her along, his free hand holding up his jeans from falling to the ground. He wasn’t about to trip over his own pants on the way to what was probably going to be the hottest fuck he’d had in a long time. He could feel her heated gaze on his back.

.

.

.

.

His clothes were littered all over the floor, his bed with the strips of condoms from the box, the cardboard flattened quickly by their shared weight. He was down to his underwear, a very basic pair of black boxer briefs, but he doubted Sakura was complaining. Not with how she was moving her hips and grinding down on him. He did manage to get her skirt off, deeply thankful for the elastic waistband. Her top was another story, his fingers fumbling around trying to figure out how to get her damn tank top _off_. It was a form fitting crop top and try as he might to push it over her head, it stayed stuck to her body. Damn the girl knew how to dress well, accentuating everything she had without showing off everything.

“Having some trouble there?” Sakura rocked back and forth on top of his straining bulge. She was entirely too amused as the frown on his face deepened. He wasn’t sure who was wetter at this point, but he wouldn’t be surprised if it was him, not with how her hips were moving and the groans she was pulling out of him. He was putty in her hands. “If it motivates you, I’m wearing a matching set. One of my favorites.”

Sasuke’s fingers finally found the zipper pull of her top, one of those invisible ones, brushing over the swell of her curves before dragging it down. He watched in fascination as her tits popped free, catching her amused smile in his peripheral vision. He leaned back to admire the woman on his lap as her crop top, _finally_ , fell from her shoulders. It was a navy satin and lace dream of a push up, cut outs on the sides of the bra and strings along her hip creases holding her panties in place.

“You like?” Sakura leaned forward, pressing her chest into his, her breasts pushed up even further, her arms draped along either side of his neck.

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he nodded, hands traveling down along her sides to rest on the string of her underwear, tugging at the loose ends of the bows on her hips.

“Careful, I like these. Don’t rip them off me.”

Sasuke pulled at both bows, slowly, the knots undoing rather easily and the scrap of fabric that she called her panties fell. His eyes dropped briefly, barely registering the triangular thatch of curls, the tip of it pointing downwards like it was directing him to his prize, before moving back up to her face.

“Interested, are we?” She slid her hand between them, nails brushing against her slit briefly before she twisted her hand to grope him fully.

“You giving me directions to where I ought to go then?” Sasuke’s hips bucked into her touch.

“In case you needed help.”

“Appreciated.”

“Might want to get me out of these first. They’re pretty but I hate wearing them for an extended period. The girls have been constricted for a while now.” Sakura did a little shimmy, her curves shaking enticingly.

“Can’t have that now can we.”

Sakura laughed, tilting back slightly and letting her hair fall down, Sasuke’s hands immediately moving to support her back, one of them quickly unlatching her bra. He watched her breasts bounce lightly as he tossed the strapless thing somewhere. There were more pressing matters at hand than making sure he carefully dropped the lace-and-satin number somewhere in his room. His jaw dropped when he finally took a good look at her breasts, brain starting to short circuit.

“Yep.” Her lips smacked, the popping sound loud in his ears.

“Did they hurt?” One of his hands held her firmly in place, the other tweaking her nipple, amazed at the juxtaposition of her pebbled peak and soft breast with the cold metal of the barbell piercing through her nipple.

“As much as you would expect.”

Sakura leaned forward and started to suck bruises into his collarbone. She smiled against his skin when he shivered, jerking slightly when he pinched a nipple a little harder this time. It seemed she decided enough was enough when she raised herself to her knees and looked down, a devilish smile on her face when she finally peeled off her panties, stuck to her because of just how wet she was, dangling it in front of Sasuke’s face. His gaze followed its trajectory as she flung it off to the side, his fingers rolling and tweaking her nipples the entire time. He appreciated how she reacted to his touches, heat pooling low in his belly at the soft, pretty sounds she was making.

“Think you can peel off your boxers for me?” She hovered towards him, one hand patting his arms for emphasis.

He obeyed, though thoroughly distracted, as he lifted his hips up slightly and somehow managed to pull off his boxer briefs instead of leaving them pooled around his ankles. Sakura’s breasts being pushed right up against his face certainly didn’t help things. Still, he leaned forward and nipped the tops of them. She continued to make those sounds he liked, pleasuring shooting right through him to his cock.

“Guess you’re a boob guy huh?” She laughed, leaning back on her haunches as she broke off a foil square from the strip of condoms. “Thought you were an ass man, what with how you were staring at mine.”

“Maybe next time,” he mused thoughtfully, leaning forward to grab her by her backside and pulling her close, squeezing playfully.

“Bold of you to assume, Sasuke-kun,” she gasped out but she let him pull her close.

“No Sir this time?” He slid his hands along the backs of her thighs and pulled her legs apart just a little more.

“You're not my client.” She tore the wrapper with her teeth, pulling out the rubber and unrolled it. “Unless that's your thing. Sir.”

Sasuke swallowed. Maybe it was. Or maybe it was how her green eyes shone and how her eyebrows wagged at him. Either way, _she_ was clearly doing things to him. He watched as the pink haired vixen sank down on her heels and started to roll the latex on his length. She squeezed the base of it lightly before rising to her knees, nails dragging along the underside and tracing the vein there. His cock twitched with interest.

“Sensitive there?”

“Must be.”

He couldn’t suppress the moan that spilled out of him when she ran her nails again up and down his cock again, Sakura taking special care to scratch lightly at the sensitive spot just under the leaking head, his precum visible even through the latex.

“Fuck! Saku—” His hands twisted his sheets when she sank down on him without warning, the tip of him just inside her at first, before she started to lower herself completely. When he finally bottomed out, she stilled, leaning forward and draping her arms around his neck. He could still feel her walls squeeze down on him, distracted as he was with Sakura trying to catch and steady her breath. He nosed her jaw, tilting her head back up to face him as he wrapped his hands around her waist. For the first time since they arrived, his gaze softened as he gently kissed her.

“Can do the work you know,” he mumbled in between kisses, his stomach muscles clenching as she started to move slowly.

“Nah, I like this. Feels deeper,” she murmured back, finally catching her rhythm as she continued to rock up and down. Her hands moved to press on his shoulders, starting to heavy down and keep him still. “Just took me a bit to get used to you. You’re pretty big, you know.”

He smirked as he started to move, fighting the force of her hands and shifting his hips up to meet her every downstroke. Before long, he managed to shake her momentum when he angled his hips slightly, cockhead hitting a point inside of Sakura that made her scream his name. Seizing his opportunity, he flipped her on her back and pushed her knees apart and towards her chest, allowing him to drive even deeper inside of her. Her nails raked down his back in response. There’d be red welts tomorrow, no doubt sore and a little bit painful with just how deeply she was digging into his back, though perhaps a far better distraction than the throbbing in his ear.

His head was pounding, heart hammering, as he continued to move. His world coalesced into her, all soft and hazy and a dream. It only took a few more thrusts before Sakura’s back started to arch completely off his bed, the crown of her head starting to reach the mattress as she climbed all the way to the top before Sasuke pushed her off the edge.

“Sasuke-kun!”

He continued fucking her through her climax, hips driving madly as he chased his own release which wasn’t far behind when he suddenly stopped and his dick started to shudder inside of her, eyes falling shut and fireworks in his mind. Sasuke didn’t realize that he’d fallen forward, managing to land just beside her. Their heads were twisted to face each other, his arm draped loosely across her chest. Despite the heaviness of his eyes, he managed to open them. He kept his gaze trained on Sakura, satisfied like a cat who finally got to the cream. His lips twisted up into a smirk when noticed the pretty blush on her cheeks.

“Now you blush?” He teased, reaching out and cupping her cheek.

“I didn’t think you were going to drive like that into me,” she protested weakly but leaned into his touch.

“You said you liked it deep.”

His smile grew even wider when Sakura turned even redder.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke woke up to an empty bed. He didn’t think she’d be the type to just up and go without so much as a goodbye but he could have read her wrong. It was still a little dark out but the sun was starting to rise, the perfect time to sneak out and make her way back home. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed. Groaning, he hauled himself out of bed and decided to make too sour fresh orange juice, maybe that would keep him awake. If there was one thing he hated about his new piercing, however great it looked and how satisfied he was with how it turned out, it was that he couldn’t have coffee. Just to be on the safe side, she said.

Barefoot, he pulled the waistband of his joggers up with one hand and covered his mouth with the other, trying to stifle his yawn. He stopped midway, the kitchen island between him and Sakura, tiptoeing to try and get glasses from the cupboard. After the rousing sex, and the enjoyable yet insufferable dragged out foreplay, his dick still had the audacity to twitch with interest as the hem of the borrowed shirt rose and gave him a peek of the curve and swell of her ass.

He’d really have to find a way to get her back in his bed another time. Or maybe, he could go to hers. Either option was very appealing to him, he mused as he quietly crossed the room and stood right behind her. He reveled in how she shivered when he closed the gap between them.

“Need a hand with that?” He dipped his head low, mouth against the shell of her ear, as he blindly reached for a glass, one at a time.

“Your cupboards are too high,” she pouted quietly, twisting in place to face him.

“Not really,” he hummed, placing his hands on the counter on either side of her, caging Sakura in. “You weren’t in bed when I woke up.”

“Missed me already?” She laughed, her voice sweet and melodious.

“Was a little cold, I have to admit.”

“Poor thing,” she murmured, tiptoeing this time to steal a kiss. “For a good cause. Thought I’d make some breakfast before I have to go.”

“It’s Saturday, where do you have to be?” He kissed her again and again, slow and heated. He wasn’t sure if either of them were up to another round, not right now and not so soon anyway, but making out while they waited to get there was certainly a great way to pass the time.

“I have a shift in the hospital.” She moved her hands up to cup his face, apologetic. “And I still have to head home and get ready.”

“Hospital? Didn’t know piercers and tattoo artists worked there.”

“It’s a side job. I only go when I have appointments. Been doing it since I was a kid. Started with slabs of meat for practice before graduating to real people. Otherwise, you’re looking at a second year resident over at Konoha General! My med school background helped with learning how to pierce.” She grinned, proud. “I have enough time for breakfast though, if that’s okay?”

He sighed, shoulders slumping.

“Tell you what. After breakfast, I’ll drive you to your place, wait until you’re ready, and drop you off at the hospital.”

“Really?” Her eyes shone at his offer.

“Yeah. In return, how about your number?”

Sakura laughed, tilting her head back.

.

.

.

.

Sakura was exhausted after a twelve hour shift and she just wanted to go home. After the night before with Sasuke and all the running around she had to do with the attending, it was a miracle that she was still standing.

“Need a ride?”

She looked up and was about to snap but managed to stop herself in time.

“Sasuke-kun!” She smiled as she ran up to him, pressing herself against him as she wrapped her arms around his waist. There were others leaving through the staff entrance, but she ignored them, in favor of tall and handsome. “What are you doing here?”

“Thought I’d get a professional’s opinion on the state of my ear,” he replied slowly, mischief lacing his tone.

“I have a shift tomorrow.” She leaned into him, closing her eyes and breathing in his cologne.

“There’s a good diner nearby. Want to eat? I’ll drop you off after,” he offered, hopeful. For some reason, he didn’t want it to just be about sex with Sakura, although the sex was great. Really great.

Sakura hummed, nodding her head as she stepped back.

He took her hand in his as he lead the way to his car.

**Author's Note:**

> Looked at this [site](https://www.freshtrends.com/pages/daith-piercing) for what jewelry is typically used in a fresh daith piercing.
> 
> Not sure how, uh, viable it is for Sakura to have been a piercer/ tattoo artist as a side job in undergrad, maybe early med school until she stopped working actual hours and shifting into appointments only but hey, creative freedom :v She also doesn't really do this as much anymore anyway.
> 
> They both have a backstory and this will probably be a series of interconnected one-shots instead of a multichapter if I ever expand it. We’ll see hah. But, knowing me, chances are I will. Any future chapter in this will, for the moment, be a standalone. Not sure if I want to write a plot thing for this, seeing as I have a bajillion and other things to write, but I couldn’t let go of this idea. It’s the only thing I’ve been working on for the past week and a half.
> 
> Your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3


End file.
